unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests/Event/Venice Event Quests
Notes ''This article is about Venice Stroyline. It will be updated constantly as it's based on Japanese Wiki and personal experience. Feel free to edit any mistakes and tips.'' ''todo1: add chapter titles and pictures'' ''todo2: add hints to complete chapters'' ''todo3: add stry to chapters'' ''todo4: add rewards and reqs'' Prologue: The Journey Begins Chapter 1: An Ascension Day Meeting Chapter 2: A Unique Salon ''Short overview'' After some time you'll meet Vittoria with Harun at Harbor. You'll will take them to Naples. Then you'll need to enter outskirts of town. There are soldiers (lvl2) and thugs (lvl6) roaming. So if you're not good at swordfighting - it's better to avoid them. Search for dead tree. And enter ruins. Watch dialogue and get back to city. You can use landmark ribbon to fast travel to city. Chapter 3: To the Wise Moon Goddess Chapter 4: Orders At Cyprus Chapter 5: The Conqueror of the Sands Chapter 6: The Sun Moves West Chapter 7: An Ostentatious Banquet Chapter 8: A Discerning Patrone Chapter 9: Familial Afterglow Chapter 10: Light Among Darkness Chapter 11: A Ripe and Decadent Feast Chapter 12: An Audience to Allegations Chapter 13: An Indelible Darkness Chapter 14: Turning Against God Chapter 15: The Sword of the Caliph Chapter 16: A Proud Warrior ''Starting in Venice then player have to go to Massawa on Red Sea Coast (i did it having already port permit to this area so not sure about fame requirements).'' ''Story continues on landing point north-east of Mogadishu'''' '''player should head to Mogadishu.'' Chapter 17: A Torrent of Woe ''Mogadishu Rest Area then story continue in landing point north-east of Mogadishu again.'' ''After player depart from landing zone, to continue storyline you have to fight with Julien against 5 turkish heavy galleys.'' ''This battle isn't hard if you know what to do. A soon as battle starts Julien is heading to abordage turkish leader galley. Focus your fire on that galley while Julien is engaged in melee combat to help killing turkish crew. Keep in mind that without your help Julien will loose the figh''t. Gain 150 battle fame Obtained 14 Master Craftsman's Carpentry Tools ''Return to Mogadishu'' Chapter 18: Au Revoir ''East Gate of Mogadishu.'' Obtain 50 bags of emeralds. ''Returning to Venice'' Gain 30000D Gain 200 adventure fame Chapter 19: One Last Comedy ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' Chapter 20: The Cost of Life ''You need to wait at least 6 days before story continue.'' Chapter 21: A Silent Campaign ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue.'' Chapter 22: To Win and Survive ''Alexandria Resting Place then story continue in Jaffa.'' Chapter 23: The Fate of Cursed Blood ''Church in Famagusta'' Chapter 24: One Last Request ''Church in Bordeaux'' Chapter 25: Le Chien de Meute ''You don't have to have port permit to go Cayenne as story continues in docks.'' ''Next player must head to Santo Domingo.'' ''Fight against 5 battle galleons can be tough. You have only Julian aid and the key to victory is knocking down Augustine Galleon. After that story continue.'' Obtain 14 Master Craftsman's Carpentry Tools Gain 250 battle fame Chapter 26 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 30